Próba jaskini Ryūchi
"Próba jaskini Ryūchi" (龍地洞の試練, Ryūchidō no Shiren) jest 75. odcinkiem anime Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Opis W drodze do jaskini Ryūchi Chōchō i Inojin narzekają na głód i dystans. Boruto powtórzył, że Mędrzec Białej Wężowej musi przeanalizować węża, który opuścił Mitsuki. Sarada wyjaśnia, co Orochimaru powiedział im o Jaskini Ryūchi. Zauważa ślady stóp na ziemi i dostrzega, że są ich, zdaje sobie sprawę, że krążą w kółko. Boruto mówi, że muszą iść dalej. Obserwują je trzy uroczo ubrane kobiety, które po zauważeniu, że nie są po prostu zagubione, decydują się je sprawdzić. Genin przybywają do bogato zdobionej bramy do Jaskini Ryūchi, stwierdzając, że nie jest to tym, czego oczekiwali, i są witani przez hostessę. Gospodyni przedstawia się jako Tagorihime, która wita ich w spokoju. Boruto pyta o Mędrca Białego Węża, a Tagorihime mówi, że jest w świątyni i może zorganizować spotkanie z Boruto. Inojin i Chōchō zaczynają jeść, pomimo ostrzeżeń Boruto o tym, jakie miejsce ma być Jaskinia Ryūchi. Chociaż nie tak chętni, Sarada i Shikadai akceptują gościnność Tagorihime, podczas gdy Boruto pozostaje podejrzliwy. Kiedy Tagorihime wspomina Mitsuki, Boruto zauważa, że nie wymieniali jej imienia i ostrzega pozostałych. Twarz Tagorihime zniekształca się w twarz węża, gdy mówi, że powinni właśnie zjeść jedzenie. Fasada ich lokalizacji rozpływa się. Tagorihime ubolewa, że brakuje jedzenia czakry dzieci, a głos we mgle mówi do niej, przypominając jej, że nie obeszło się próbie wyeliminowania tych, którzy szukali Jaskini Ryūchi. Tagorihime wycofuje się w mgłę, mówiąc im, aby nie zakładali, że przetrwają do końca. Wchodzą głębiej w mgłę, w kierunku następnego źródła światła. Rozdzielają się we mgle, a Boruto podąża za kolejną postacią do jaskini. Drzwi zamykają się za nim i zauważa, że w drzwiach znajdują się rowki, w których mieszczą się kawałki kamienia w pokoju. Ichikishimahime gratuluje mu, zawsze znikając, gdy Boruto patrzy na nią i pojawia się gdzie indziej. Wyjaśnia, że będzie mógł wyjść, jeśli wypełni wszystkie miejsca na głazie. Ujawniając jej twarz węża, Ichikishimahime wyjaśnia, że nie lubi świeżej czakry i woli słabą, słabą czakrę, którą może wypić. Boruto nie spieszy się z wypełnieniem ściany, ale jest jeden rowek, z którego żaden kamień nie pasuje. Boruto nie chce tracić czasu, kiedy może szukać Mitsuki. Ichikishimahime pyta, czy Boruto nie jest po to, by zdobyć moc Mędrca, a on mówi, że jest tam tylko po to, by znaleźć Mitsuki. Boruto łamie kamień przez przypadek i myśli, że łamie inne kamienie, aby pasowały do ostatniego rowka. Boruto przechodzi proces i zostaje ugryziony przez kolejną wężową kobietę, Tagitsuhime, która mówi, że przetestuje swoje serce. Boruto zaczyna dostrzegać wizje przyjaciół, którzy krytykują go za bycie nieuważnym wobec innych i narażanie ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Boruto jest zdecydowany w znalezieniu Mitsukiego i przechodzi proces. Tagitsuhime mówi, że zasłużył na prawo do spotkania z Mędrcem Białego Węża i że jego przyjaciele są na czele. Uważa, że są nieprzytomni, ale bez szwanku i budzą ich. Spotykają się z Mędrcem Białego Węża i wyjaśniają, że Orochimaru wskazał im kierunek. Mędrzec komentuje zmiany Orochimaru. Mędrzec podąża za wyjaśnieniem, przez jakie próby przeszedł, by nauczyć się senjutsu. Mędrzec pomoże mu, pod warunkiem, że poradzi sobie z Garagą, olbrzymim wężem, który ją niepokoi, poprzez przyniesienie jej skali odwrotnej Garagi. Próbne kobiety węże pytają Mędrca, czy naprawdę powinna była spełnić tę obietnicę, ale Mędrzec wątpi, że przeżyją Garagę. Występujące postacie Kategoria:Odcinki